The Fairy Tail World With My Touch
by MichelDeV
Summary: "A young boy accidently bumps himslef in a Blond Haired Girl.Some time later the two of them are invited to Fairy Tail. What Will happen Now? Will they be firends forever? Check the story Out to know ! Includes LucyXGray and others ...
1. Meeting: Accidental or on Purpose?

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I asked if Would give me Happy but hell he didn't accept ! Erza Take MR. Axe, We are Going! Garr... PS: The Plot and My OC are mine! **

**A/N : WARNING : My most common mistakes: Randomly putting Capital letters in sentances , I am REALLY sorry .**

**To see how Michel is ridden go to Google Translator and do From French to French and type Michel, then click hear.**

**PS: 10$ = 1000****JWL**** (Jewel)**

**This story is considering Lucy and Michel 17 years old , both of them! **

Meeting: Accidental or on Purpose?

The sun was rising from the back of Fiore's city Hargeon. Most of the shops were opening and people could hear yelling merchants and other common things, a good sign that the city has just awaken.

A, young, blond haired girl was just buying a cup of coffee from a small shop.

"Can I have a nice long coffee please? "Asked the girl

"And Can I have your beautiful name? "Smirked the merchant

"My name is Lucy H..., No Just Lucy...!" She smiled "_Am I Crazy? How could I ..."_

"Ok then Miss Lucy and your coffee is coming please wait!"

The merchant gave her the coffee and she paid without any conversations. She then took the road leading to the centre, she was so occupied in her thoughts that she slammed into someone, pouring all the coffee on her dress. She looked up and slightly blushed, since the face of a boy was thirty cm from her...

"Uhh!" the boy let out a sigh and found himself looking at Lucy's ruined dress "I am Sorry!" he Excused Himself putting Lucy aside, _"She looks nice, maybe I could help her..."_he thought. "My Name is Michel, and can I buy you a new dress?" Asked politely Michel by looking at the clothes shop a few meters away.

"Oh," Lucy Blushed "Of course, And by the way, my name is Lucy" she smiled at him as Michel tried to hide his flushed face. _"Does he likes me or he is just being a gentleman ...we will find out!_"Lucy Whispered to herself looking at Michel's dark brown hair and olive green eyes and slightly blushed

The boy noticed the keys on Lucy's waist, "Oh! You are a celestial mage! I always wanted to meet one again! "He exclaimed while taking Lucy to the shop.

"The only celestial mage I knew was my sister ..."

"Oh really? I would love to meet her! Lucy smiled

"I-I g-guess that won't be possible ...Forget about that and chose a dress, I will wait here!" He smiled at her

Lucy started to choose her dress, wondering about Michel's Secrets. Around thirty minutes later she was ready with an azure blue satin dress with a thin leather collar _"Oh! I didn't check the price "_, she looked at the label but there was no price. "_I guess I will know soon!"_

"You ready?" Smirked Michel

"Oh yeah! Do you like this one? "She asked showing him the dress "Yeah, looks neat!"

Lucy took the dress to the vendor

"That will make 13'000 Jewell!"He told them with just one look at the dress. "That expensive?"Sighted Lucy. "Don't worry! You aren't paying "Smiled Michel and gave the money to the merchant.

"_Not Only good looking but rich ... "Thought_ Lucy staring at the boy, when their look met she slightly blushed but took control and looked at her new dress.

"Can I buy you an Ice Cream Lucy? "He asked, "W-with pleasure" the answer followed.

"Tell me Michel, what magic do you use? " Lucy started a new topic

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I use Holy Magic power coming out from heaven..." He précised

"Wow! That must look beautiful!" Lucy told amazed "Indeed, there is allot of light and beautiful forms in Holy Magic "He smiled at her "Oh! And I have a sword, which power I can boost with Magic" He tried to show her his sword but instead landed on her chocolate eyes and blushed.

"Hey Michel, are you in a guild?"Lucy showed a curious look.

"Nah, and you, Lucy? " Michel looked at her again , "Neither me, I want to join a nice guild called F-"She couldn't finish because of a big explosion near a warehouse one road ahead. A dark haired, half stripped, boy was surrounded by around forty people, thirty of them using magic.

"Hey Lucy! Do we help him?" Michel Asked Quickly

"I guess..." She said and took a key :

"Open Get Of The Bull: Taurus! (Ding Dong) Moo~! How is Lucy-babe? Can I help this Nice Body relax? A Bath Perhaps? ~Moo" , "You took a bath with him?" Michel stared at Lucy mouth wide open ... Lucy Completely blushed, "O-of course n-not, h-he is a pervert ...", Michel face palmed "A spirit Pervert , god bless me ..." he giggled ...

"Taurus, stop being stupid, we need to beat those guys!"

"Ok, Miss Hot Body-babe, Moo~!"Here Michel didn't resist and started laughing hysterically "Rampage!" Taurus yelled, striking with his big axe wiping ten persons at a time."

"Holy Magic: Light Volley!" Michel yelled, still laughing, and a golden magic circle with a cross in the middle appeared and started shooting hundreds of bright arrows injuring enemy after enemy. A few seconds later someone yelled : "Ice Make : Lance" and a bright blue circle appeared somewhere in the small "fog" when it lifted itself all the enemies were on the ground , either unconscious or injured.

"Oh, Thanks "said the dark haired boy "You saved my life there"

**Lucy's Mind: Inner Self:**_** "Lucy, how did you do it, first Michel and now this Hot Boy, today's your day Lucy, Muahaha. **_**Mind**_**: "Stop Inner! What will happen will happen! But it's true that the **_

_**Newcomer is Hot, Very Hot ... "**_

"Thanks Allot! " He groaned "You're Welcome! "Said Michel

Somewhere near, a church rang midday and the black haired boy's stomach rumbled "Oh! I guess we can invite you to a lunch, want to come too Lucy? "He turned himself to Lucy. He saw her Brushing intensively while staring at Gray and giggled.

"My name is Michel and she is Lucy! What's your name? "He Asked

"I am Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Gray answered

"Why did you strip? "Asked Lucy

"W-what? Ahhhh! My clothes!" Gray yelled looking at his naked upper body part and disappeared. He came back in a few second fully clothed, A white coat and a black shirt.

"That's better "Smirked Lucy "Shall we go? "She said, still staring at Gray.

"Yeah, if you want, I know a nice place in town ... Can I invite you both there? " Proposed Michel

Looking at them _"Mind: The girl is Cute and the boy is nice... Inner: Remember: You like Girls! Mind: Ok Ok! I was more feeling jealousy... Inner: Someone's Jealous, Someone's Jealous! Mind: Oh shut up! " _

"Sure" Replied Gray as his stomach rumbled again "Oh, Sorry..."

"Ok" Accepted Lucy "_Two handsome men for one girl, how NICE!"_

"Fiore Army! Please Stop Immediately! What is happening? Yelled a Group of soldiers which appeared of nowhere.

"Oh God, I will Deal with them" Said Gray before anyone could argue and approached the soldiers.

A few minutes later Gray came back.

"What was this all about? Asked Lucy

"I was on a request to capture these guys, but apparently I destroyed some things ..."He said looking at the destroyed warehouse.

"Request? You mean like a guild one? "Lucy brightened

"Yeah, c'mon we will talk in the restaurant" Said Gray and started walking after Michel.

"O-Ok!"

A few Minutes later they were approaching a nice and rich looking restaurant. A handsome young girl was the servant and she weaved to them.

"You know her? " Asked Lucy

"No ... "replied Michel, "Please , Only one thing , in any case DON'T look at the prices ok? It really doesn't matter!" He threw a cold look to both of them.

"Ok!" said with one voice Gray and Lucy a little scared.

A few minutes passed until they sat down and took a view of the menus...

**Lucy's POV: **

"_Oh God 2000 jewel for that! 5000 for that! 4000 for THAT? Did I say he is rich? Now I must say his is very Rich ..."_

**Gray's POV: **

"_This Dude is Really Rich, How can someone spend 10'000 jewel for a single menu? _

_Should I Get a menu or ... He said not to look at the money, so I guess I can take one!"_

Both Ordered drinks and food, Michel looked very relieved when his Friends took menus not only a salad or a small thing.

"So, Gray, which guild do you belong to? " Lucy asked

"Me? I am from Fairy Tail!" "And you two? " Gray Replied

"Fairy Tail?"Asked both Michel and Lucy as if someone stabbed them in the head

"Yeah, have a problem with that? " Gray looked a little angry

Michel felt the situation and said "No, no! I really , really wanted to join Fairy Tail ... We aren't in a guild yet ... "

"Me too! After all you owe us your life" said Lucy "And a Dinner" added Michel "So can we enter? " continued Lucy

"If you answer both one question!"

"Ok..." they said together

"Michel: How come you are so rich? Lucy: why did you blush and stare at me? "

"That wasn't very nice Gray , but Ok we will answer ... "said Michel

Lucy was faster than him, a little embarrassed she said "B-because y-you are g-good l-looking and y-you were, y-you are stripped!"_ "Did I say it?Did I really say it? I am really crazy today ..."_

"I am? OH GOD! MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" He saw his clothes on the ground, mainly his coat and his

Shirt. Both Michel and Lucy laughed.

"My turn –Michel Continued- My family was rich, but one night they didn't return home after doing a request, On the next day the hospital called home to see if there was someone close to them, My sister replied and found out that they were, you know ... dead ... I lived with her and one day she disappeared , I was around thirteen. I was exploring the world till now ... When I found you, and at last I will Join Fairy Tail "He smiled

Lucy and Gray both stopped arguing about Gray's weird habit and looked at Michel, smiling slightly. The rest of the night went smoothly, the three of them chatting. Especially Lucy who was too excited about entering Fairy Tail and couldn't shut herself.

"Hey Gray, Lucy, I wondered Do you have a hotel where you can sleep overnight?" asked Michel

"I was planning to go home now" Said Gray, "I just arrived to city today" Lucy Followed

"Ok then, I will treat you! C'mon, C'mon don't look with those scary faces, it's just a Hotel!"

_Lucy's Mind: "Oh God, I wonder how the hotel looks ... will it be 5 stars?" _

_Gray's Mind:"And Now a Hotel, this guy is purely rich ..."_

Looking at their faces Michel laughed "Ha ha ha, No it won't be super expensive don't worry! Ha ha Ha ..." They arrived near a nice looking hotel Named "The Golden Key". Lucy especially liked the name...

"Hi Roy, can I have 2 more rooms for the night?" Michel asked the Hotel guardian."Of course, Number's 202, 203 since you're in 201." The reply came quickly "Thanks, and I will be leaving tomorrow, I will pay my rent then." Michel gave him the money and the group headed upstairs. "Good night everybody!" Said Lucy! "Night" Said Gray yawning and already striped, "Night!" followed Michel.

Coming Next: 2. The Meetings Continue: FlameHead?

Did ya like it or did ya hateit? Then R&R Please :D :D I will Put this story on DeviantArt Too!

Thank YOU! Words here : 2000


	2. Meetings Continue: Flamehead

**Hello! here I am with ch. 2 ! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**/**\\ Sponored By : Your Reviews and shortiix3 (beta-ed) /**\\**

**Thanks! **

* * *

><p><span>2. The Meetings Continue: Flamehead!<span>

A new day was starting in the town of Hargeon. Roy from the "The Golden Key" Hotel was opening the doors of the restaurant and was starting to accept reservations from different clients. Merchants were crowding the roads and people were yelling various things to each other.

In the room № 202, a small room, nicely decorated with big windows, a double bed and a relatively big bathroom, was a sleeping Lucy. Gray Fullbuster occupied № 202, a room similar to Lucy's and Michel took 201, his room from the beginning.

_'I wonder if they are both up… Should I wake them or should I wait?_' Lucy was thinking. At the same time, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Its me Lucy, Michel. I was going to see if you were awake… And it seems you are." Michel replied from the other side of the door. "By the way, Gray says that if you don't come quickly he will head to the guild without you… So I came here to-"

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled, already putting some clothes on and slamming the door open and pushing Michel out of the way, making him fall to the ground.

"OW!" Michel groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She helped him get up "Can we go now?" Lucy asked excited.

"God, okay! Next time don't overreact when I tell you something… " Michel threw her an angry look.

"Okay! Both of you we need to go, we'll miss the train!" Gray appeared out of nowhere.

"What? No, no, no! Not without eating breakfast, please. We'll take the next one!" Michel looked at Gray. "Let's go down."

"Yeah, I think I'm hungry too…" Lucy threw a supplied look to Gray.

"Oh c'mon! They have frosted banana with strawberry sauce, you'll love it!" Michel started bribing Gray.

"You know how to control people don't you?" Gray teased.  
>The little group went down the stairs to the dining room. The breakfast came quickly.<p>

"I especially love this place because of the food. I forgot to tell you, but I really value food…" Michel said to his friends. He was right, Lucy got a plate of ginger pancakes with blueberry sauce, Gray as promised got his frosted banana with the strawberry sauce and Michel got a Cheesecake with strawberries.

"Oh god, this is perfect!" Lucy moaned while eating her pancakes. _"Now I see why he chose this place, its lovely!"_

Gray didn't even bother to listen - too occupied tasting his banana. Michel smiled to both of them while finishing his cake. The waiter came a few minutes later to take the payment.

"This will make 13'400 Jewels!" Michel paid and the group took off in the direction of the train station.

"Fairy Tail's in Magnolia right?" Michel asked Gray.

"Yeah exactly, I think I heard some news that the rail line was not very safe, most of the people go to Onibus and then to Magnolia…" Gray explained.

"Hey! We're mages, we can kick some bandit butt right?" Michel laughed.

"I think it will be better to take the train to Onibus." Lucy looked a little bit afraid.

"C'mon, don't be afraid, we're here remember! And you look strong, especially that perverted cow of yours… " Michel teased.

They were at the station, Michel quickly bought three tickets and they took the direct train to Magnolia, passing by some smaller stations. They got on the train and started chatting about some random things.

"I can't wait to reach Magnolia! Tell me Gray, how does the guild look li-" Lucy started the question but couldn't finish because the train suddenly stopped, the lights went off and there was full silence.

"What the hell? Holy Magic: Sparkling Globe!" Michel said and a small light globe appeared, lighting the whole area.

"I told you to take the other train!" Lucy yelled at Michel putting a very angry face.

"Don't worry! Come on, let's check what's happening!" Gray proposed.

"Okay!" Michel and Lucy replied. As they continued an arrow flew by and broke Michel's light globe.

"Hey! We have company Gray! Lucy!" Michel yelled and another arrow appears in the dark.

"Holy Magic: Anti-Arrow Shield!" A blue aura appeared covering the group.

Just then another volley flew, Lucy protected her head with her hands but the arrows didn't even reach them. They bounced off the shield.

"Time to kick **! Gray c'mon!" Michel drew out his sword and concentrated magic power in it, making it shine. One slice and there was a hole in the roof.

"How dare you resist the dark guild 'Black Skull'?" A strange looking man with a towel on his head looked at them.

"Oh no! A dark guild, let's run!" Lucy cried and looked at her friends.

"No way! Lets just beat them up!" Gray yelled "Ice Ma-"

"Fire Dragon's: Fist!" Another person slashed the toweled man, braking the other half of the roof and creating a big blaze of fire after him.

"Dammit! Flamehead's here!" Gray looked angry.

"You know him?" Michel and Lucy's chin dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, Flamehead here is from our guild." Gray answered.

Both of them slowly looked at the pink haired boy then at Gray then back to the pink haired boy.

"Who are you?" Michel and Lucy asked simultaneously, making strange faces at the newcomer, at the same time Gray laughed.

"I'm Natsu!" The boy cried in their ears.

"C-can y-you s-say it n-normally?" Lucy asked while shaking from the harsh introduction.

"Oh Sorry. Name's Natsu Dragneel. And what are you doing here with Icicle?"

"My name is Michel and that's Lucy. We saved Gray and he promised to let us join the Fairy Tail." Michel explained slowly. "On our way back, we were ambushed in the train and you just stabbed one of our enemies." He finished.

Another volley of arrows flew and bounced of the shield. A few people appeared from behind them and started shooting, but this time magic arrows. When a few of them touched the shield it broke and left the air with tiny lights of gold. Another two strangers carrying swords appeared from Lucy's side.

"I'll take them on! Open Gate Of The Bull: Taurus!" Lucy slashed down a golden key.

Ding-Dong

"How is Hot Body-babe?~Moo!" Taurus appeared with a loud puff.

"Not Now! Defeat those people, Taurus!" Lucy yelled at her spirit and he started slashing the swordsmen.

"Ppft! Annoying! Holy Magic: Sword Dance!" Michel yelled and a few golden swords appeared striking the archers.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray attacked and then Natsu finished them of with a few powerful kicks.

As the three of them finished the archers- Lucy with Taurus finished the two Swordsmen.

"I guess we showed them, huh?" Michel laughed, "Let's get back to the train and save the conductor!"

The group hurried, passing by the trains roof and finally reaching the cabin, Natsu didn't wait and kicked the bandits out, releasing the conductor.

"Oh thank you nice people! This is the second attack this week! I'm so glad you saved us!" Said the conductor cheering them up. All the people in the train started to clap at them.

"Can we continue now?" Michel asked the conductor.

"Of Course! Gerei, start the engines!"

The second the conductor said that the train departed. Natsu started mumbling something and fell to the ground and started choking.

"Don't worry for him…" Said a blue cat next to Natsu.

"A CAT CAN SPEAK? AND ITS BLUE?" Michel and Lucy yelled, staring in disbelief.

"That's Happy, Natsu's Cat and companion." Gray explained.

"Oh, I see! What's wrong with Natsu, Happy?" Lucy asked, looking to the pink haired boy.

"He has severe motion sickness. He can't do anything right now." Happy said and with the help of the other's, they moved Natsu on the seat. The normal conversation continued and a few hours later they arrived at Magnolia Train Station all happy and excited about seeing the guild.

**Next chapter: Makarov and the Guild!**


End file.
